Curiosity Killed The Knight FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. Ou comment rendre Merlin complètement et irrémédiablement fou. Gauvain apprend la vérité au sujet de la magie de Merlin et ce dernier s'interroge sur les implications morales que soulèverait le fait de transformer son ami en crapaud.


Traduction: Curiosity Killed The Knight

Auteur: Ultra-Geek

Traducteur: NekoJilly

Série: Merlin, appartient à BBC One.

Note: Attention, spoilers de la saison 3 pour les rares qui ne l'auraient pas encore vue.

* * *

**Curiosity Killed The Knight**

_(Premier Jour)_

Lorsque les bandits attaquèrent, Merlin n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une minute plus tôt il se baladait dans les bois, parlant joyeusement avec Gauvain, et la suivante un maniaque accourait vers lui épée au poing, hurlant quelque chose à propos du fait de le couper en deux. Avant même que Gauvain ne tire son épée, Merlin cria, les yeux étincelants d'or, faisant s'envoler l'homme pour le faire atterrir dans un arbre. L'homme, décidant apparemment qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine après tout, s'enfuit en courant. Deux autres bandits qui s'étaient cachés dans les buissons, pour autant qu'on puisse en juger, s'accordèrent avec leur compagnon et s'enfuirent eux aussi à travers les arbres.

Ce qui laissa Merlin et Gauvain dans un silence gêné.

"Merlin" dit doucement le chevalier, "tu viens juste d'utiliser de la magie."

"Non, non je n'ai rien fait" glapit Merlin. Sa langue était collée à son palais et son estomac se retournait. "Je n'ai pas utilisé la magie. La magie est illégale."

"Oui, et tu viens juste de l'utiliser" répondit Gauvain, alors qu'un sourire s'étendait sur son visage. "C'était la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais vue, Merlin. C'était incroyable !"

"Ce… ça l'était ?" demanda le sorcier. Ce n'était pas exactement la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu. Il avait été prêt pour quelque chose plus dans le genre de _Désolé, mon ami, mais je vais devoir te transpercer __maintenant_, déclaration suivie d'une épée tranchante et d'une mort douloureuse.

"C'était sacrément brillant. Tu as vu la façon dont ils ont détalé ?" dit Gauvain en riant. Puis il essuya les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux et déclara "J'ai une ou deux questions, cependant. Ça te dérangerais d'y répondre ?"

Oh, comme il viendrait à regretter ses paroles dans les jours à venir. Vraiment. Dans la semaine, Merlin en arriverait à considérer l'option d'inventer un sort pour remonter le temps et s'empêcher à n'importe quel prix de répondre à cette question. Mais Merlin n'en savait rien à ce moment de l'histoire, et au lieu de ça sourit nerveusement, l'estomac noué avec l'anticipation et la timidité d'un novice pas habitué à parler de sa magie, et dit "Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux savoir."

Et ainsi tout commença. Cela dura des jours. Et des jours. Et des jours et des jours et des jours…

"Est-ce que tu as un livre de sorts ?"

"Oui."

"Je peux le voir ?"

"Je suppose."

"Qui d'autre est au courant ?"

"Euh, Lancelot, Gaius, ma mère,… toi. Je pense que c'est tout. Enfin, tout ceux qui comptent."

"Tu as déjà fait des potions ?"

"Euh, oui."

"Tu peux déplacer autre chose que des bandits assoiffés de sang avec ta magie ?"

"Oui."

"Tu peux te faire disparaitre d'un endroit et réapparaitre dans un autre ?"

"En théorie, je suppose."

Et ainsi de suite, tout le long du chemin du retour vers Camelot.

()()()

_(Deuxième Jour)_

"Tu as déjà fait pleuvoir ?"

"Oui."

"Et neiger ?"

"Oui."

"Tu peux voler ?"

"Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé."

"Est-ce que quelqu'un est déjà tombé d'une falaise et alors tu l'as transformé en un oiseau pour qu'il puisse s'envoler et se sauver ?"

"…Non…"

"Est-ce que tu es déjà tombé d'une falaise et puis t'es transformé en oiseau pour pouvoir t'envoler et te sauver ?"

"Je viens juste de te dire que je n'ai jamais essayé de voler – "

"Tu as déjà fait un duel avec un autre sorcier ?"

"Deux d'entre eux, à vrai dire."

"Tu as gagné ?"

Merlin se frappa le front. C'était la première fois, mais certainement pas la dernière.

()()()

_(Quatrième Jour)_

"Lancelot m'a dit que tu as une épée qui peut tuer des choses mortes" dit Gauvain, se matérialisant à côté de Merlin, "et qu'elle avait été forgée dans le souffle de feu d'un dragon."

"Lancelot dit beaucoup de choses" murmura Merlin.

"Alors ?" le pressa le chevalier, "tu en as une ?"

"En quelque sorte" lui répondit Merlin. "C'est compliqué."

"Alors simplifie-le. Je veux tenir cette épée."

"Tu ne peux pas" déclara le sorcier. "Elle est coincée dans une pierre. Personne ne peut la brandir."

"Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Lancelot t'as vu exploser de méchants soldats morts-vivants avec elle. Si je dis s'il-te-plait, tu me laisseras ?"

"Non" dit Merlin, et il sentait pointer la migraine. "Elle n'a pas toujours été dans la pierre. Je l'ai mise là par la suite."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour qu'elle reste en sureté."

"Où était-elle avant, alors ? Ou est-ce que tu l'as faite pour vaincre l'armée immortelle ?"

"Elle était dans un lac."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je l'y avais mise."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Encore une fois, pour la garder en sureté."

Gauvain renifla. "C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue. Tu l'as jetée dans un lac pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, là où toutes les personnes se promenant pouvaient voir une épée couchée dans l'eau et la prendre ? Et est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas rouillé ?"

Merlin s'agita légèrement. "Ne le dis pas de cette façon" dit-il, "ça me semblait logique à l'époque."

"Bon, peu importe" répondit Gauvain en agitant sa main légèrement, puis il ajouta:" Donc tu pourrais, techniquement, aller la rechercher et l'amener ici pour que je puisse l'utiliser ?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que seul Arthur peut la sortir de la pierre. Et il n'y a que lui qui peut l'utiliser."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Car il est le Roi qui fût et qui sera."*

"Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire" gémit Gauvain, avant d'ajouter "et pourquoi Arthur a-t-il le droit à tout l'amusement ?"

"Parce que la vie craint et qu'ensuite nous mourrons."

"Mais, Merlin, je veux faire exploser des morts-vivants."

"Très bien" dit le sorcier, hissant le panier à linge d'Arthur. "Alors va chercher une épée, trouve un dragon, fait le cracher du feu sur la lame, et va t'éclater ! Oh, et fait attention de ne pas te faire incinérer dans le processus. Je te souhaite bonne chance."

Merlin se frappa le front à nouveau et s'éloigna. Il se demanda si dans le cas où il changeait Gauvain en crapaud – à savoir, un crapaud ne parlant pas un mot d'anglais – combien de temps faudrait-il avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de l'absence du chevalier. Il se demanda si ça valait le coup. Quelque part dans un coin de son esprit, il commença à s'entrainer à prendre un air étonné et à dire le plus innocemment du monde: "Gauvain ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des jours."

()()()

_(Septième Jour)_

Gauvain s'assit près de Merlin sur le sol. "Combien de fois as-tu failli y passer ?" demanda-t-il après un moment.

"Quelques-unes."

"D'accord" dit-il. Il y eut un autre moment de silence, puis le chevalier ajouta "tu veux aller à la taverne et boire jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus voir clairement et que le ciel nous tombe dessus ?"

Merlin haussa les épaules, et laissa Gauvain le trainer jusqu'à la ville basse. Il ne bût pas, mais les pitreries déterminées de Gauvain réussirent à le distraire assez pour que l'odeur de chair carbonisée disparaisse de son nez et que les cris meurent dans ses oreilles.

()()()

_(Neuvième Jour)_

Merlin et Gauvain étaient dans les écuries, leurs chevaux flânant et hennissant doucement. Merlin frottait consciencieusement l'armure d'Arthur, et le chevalier était adossé au mur, mâchonnant un brin de paille. C'était merveilleusement silencieux – Merlin commençait à espérer que Gauvain était finalement, _finalement _arrivé à court de questions. Après des jours et des jours. Le sorcier n'avait jamais été aussi près de changer quelqu'un en crapaud. Bien sûr, Gauvain ne supportait pas de rester calme aussi longtemps.

"Je sais que tu as déjà sauvé celle d'Arthur" commença Gauvain, surprenant Merlin, "Mais est-ce que tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie ?"

"Oui."

"Quand ?"

"Le château de Jarl. L'incendie ?"

"_Oh_" répondit-il, "oh, ça a tout de suite beaucoup plus de sens. Je me suis toujours posé des questions à ce sujet, tu sais. D'autres fois ?"

"Je ne sais pas" dit Merlin. "Aucune qui me vienne à l'esprit. Je suis sûr que je l'ai fait cependant."

"Hm" dit pensivement le chevalier. "Merci, Merlin."

Ce dernier fit une pause dans sa tâche, et leva les yeux. Gauvain le regardait sérieusement, le même regard 'tu es le seul ami que j'ai' collé sur le visage. "Je t'en prie" répondit Merlin, ce à quoi Gauvain hocha la tête.

Puis ils retournèrent au silence.

()()()

_(Dixième Jour)_

"À propos de cette épée" dit Gauvain, emboitant le pas à côté de Merlin, "Comment – "

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a qu'Arthur qui peut la sortir" répondit Merlin en serrant les dents.

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais demander" répondit l'autre, semblant honnêtement offensé. "Je voulais juste savoir où est ce que tu l'avais obtenue."

"Eh bien" dit Merlin, se grattant légèrement une oreille. "J'ai eu l'épée avec le père de Gwen, et le feu avec le dragon."

"Comment exactement," demanda lentement Gauvain, "as-tu réussi à avoir un dragon – enfin, un dragon, il n'y en a qu'un n'est-ce pas ? – qui ait accepté de te faire une épée pour tuer les morts ?"

"Je, euh, je lui ai parlé, et il l'a offerte."

"Mais je pensais que seuls les Seigneurs des Dragons pouvaient parler aux dragons."

"Euh – "

"Tu es un Seigneur des Dragons ?"

"…Oui."

"C'est la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais entendue !" s'exclama Gauvain. Puis après un moment "Mais n'était-ce pas cet homme Balinor le dernier Seigneur des Dragons ?"

"Pas exactement" dit Merlin, "les pouvoirs des Seigneurs des Dragons se transmettent de père en fils. Par la m-mort."

"Oh" déclara Gauvain avant de taper légèrement l'épaule de son compatriote. "Je suis désolé mon pote."

"Ouais" dit Merlin, "ouais moi aussi."

"Attend un peu, est-ce que Sa Majesté la princesse a réellement tué la bête ?"

"…"

"Merlin ! Petit sournois, c'est toi qui a tué le dragon n'est-ce pas ?"

"…"

"Tu ne l'as pas tué. Arthur ne l'a pas tué. Il n'est pas mort."

"Pas vraiment."

"Alors où est-il ?"

"Oh, à environ trois jours à vol d'oiseau d'ici" répondit le sorcier, parlant vite. "Mais je lui ai fait promettre de ne plus jamais nous attaquer. Sans quoi je le tuerais."

Gauvain le regarda fixement. Merlin lui rendit son regard. Puis le chevalier se passa une main dans les cheveux et dit: "Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais essayé de voler. Comment sais-tu à quelle distance de vol il se trouve si tu n'as jamais volé ?"

"Je ne vole pas" répliqua Merlin, "mais j'ai voyagé à dos de dragon. Lui il vole."

"Merlin" déclara le chevalier, "Quand je serai grand, je veux être toi."

()()()

_(Treizième Jour)_

"Quoi ?" demanda Merlin, n'aimant pas la façon dont Gauvain restait le fixer.

"As-tu déjà utilisé de la magie pour – " Gauvain posa ensuite une des questions les plus sales et les plus obscènes que Merlin ait jamais entendu. Dès le moment où les mots quittèrent la bouche du chevalier, le cerveau de Merlin s'afféra à les réprimer. Et lorsque Gauvain eut fini, Merlin se leva et s'en alla. Vraiment, il n'y avait rien à dire après ça.

"Tu ne vas pas répondre à ma question ?" appela Gauvain après lui.

Le sorcier ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à réprimer.

()()()

_(Quatorzième Jour)_

"Tu as déjà rencontré quelqu'un possédant de la magie et qui n'était machiavélique, en dehors de toi ?"

"Oui."

"Combien ?"

"Un tas. Je n'ai pas gardé le compte."

"Est-ce que tu as déjà fait exploser quelqu'un ? En dehors de l'armée des morts, bien sûr."

"Oui."

"Qui ?"

"Elle s'appelait Nimueh."

"Tu veux dire la Toute-Puissante Sorcière Nimueh ?"

"Oui."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as faite exploser ?"

"Elle a essayé de tuer ma mère. Puis Gaius."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que j'ai essayé d'échanger ma vie contre celle d'Arthur, et les choses se sont compliquées."

"Tu as déjà vu une licorne ?"

"Oui."

"Est-ce que tu as pu la monter comme tu as monté le dragon ?"

"Non."

"Tu pourrais t'arranger pour que je puisse monter une licorne ?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que, Gauvain, tu dois être pur pour approcher une licorne. Et tu es… eh bien, tu es toi."

"Touché, mon ami, touché."

()()()

_(Dix-huitième Jour)_

"Merlin !" l'appela Gauvain, "j'ai une petite question pour toi."

"Non !" cria le jeune homme, se retournant. "Non, je n'ai jamais utilisé la magie pour obtenir de la bière gratuitement. Non, je n'ai jamais maudit quelqu'un pour que ses cheveux tombent. Oui, j'ai déjà utilisé la magie pour changer mon apparence et non, ce n'était pas pour arriver sous la jupe d'une fille. Oui, oui, non, oui, parce que c'est comme ça, 42, vert, vieux, jeune, saucisse, non, non, oui ! Est-ce que ça répond à tes questions ? Est-ce que ça y répond ?"

"Wow" dit Gauvain, "Tu es un peu sur les nerfs toi, non ? Je me demandais juste si tu avais vu Perceval quelque part. Pas besoin de te mettre en colère contre moi."

Le chevalier s'en alla.

Merlin se tapa le front.

* * *

_* "The Once and Future King": j'ai fait quelques petites recherches sur la légende d'Arthur et notamment ce bouquin mais le titre français ne retranscrit pas du tout la même idée donc à défaut d'autre chose, voici une traduction plus ou moins littérale. Beaucoup moins classe que dans la langue de Shakespeare mais ça on y peut rien ^^_

_J'espère que cette traduction vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter ;)_


End file.
